Little Jacob
Jamaican |family = Unnamed Girlfriend |affiliations = Real Badman Yardies (Underboss) Niko Bellic Roman Bellic Spanish Lords (Associate) Petrovic Family (Associate) Elizabeta Torres |vehicles = Beater Emperor Beater Vigero Beater Sabre Maroon and Black Virgo Jamaican Huntley Sport (Formerly) Black and Gray Cognoscenti Annihilator (Destroyed) |businesses = Arms dealing Drug dealing Homebrew Café |voice = Coolie Ranx |lifeinvader = Jacob Hughes }} "Little" Jacob Hughes is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV. Little Jacob is a Jamaican drugs and arms dealer and a high-ranked member of the Yardies, being the right-hand man and long-time friend of Real Badman, leader of his own drug crew and posse. Throughout the game, Little Jacob serves as a close and trustworthy friend for Niko Bellic, providing some of the earlier missions and aiding Niko during later missions. He ultimately proves to be the closest ally for the Bellic cousins. Little Jacob was voiced by Coolie Ranx, a musician best known for his membership in the third wave ska bands and . Background Early years Little is known about Jacob's life prior to Grand Theft Auto IV. He was born in Jamaica, circa 1982. At some point in his life, Jacob met Teafore Maxwell-Davies, who's more commonly referred to as "Badman." The two became very close friends, and eventually formed the posse among Yardies, a Jamaican gang, going under the names "Little Jacob" and "Real Badman" respectively. Life in Liberty City Some time prior to the early-2000s, Jacob and Badman moved to Liberty City. In 2001, they both were arrested for armed robbery. The two were also arrested on two further occasions, at the same years, only with different crimes; In 2002, Jacob was arrested for burglary, and in 2006, Badman was arrested for possessing marijuana. Jacob and Badman continued to build their gang in Liberty City, from a café called Homebrew Café in Broker, which served as their base of operations. They also formed partnerships with the known drug baroness Elizabeta Torres, and the Latin street gang, the Spanish Lords. Jacob and Badman also became enemies of the Hustlers gangs, mostly a few drug dealers in Bohan. There is also a faction within the Yardies who are opposed to Jacob and Badman. At some point prior to 2008, Jacob became close friends with Roman Bellic, the owner of Express Car Service, a small taxi depot, and the pair formed a strong friendship with each other. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Meeting Niko Jacob first meets Niko Bellic, Roman's cousin, after he calls Roman for a taxi. Having no other available driver, Roman sends Niko to pick up Jacob. Jacob waits for Niko on Oneida Avenue in South Slopes, and asks Niko to drive him to an alleyway off Dillon Street in Schottler. During the drive to the meeting, Jacob gives Niko a Glock 22 pistol in order to watch over the meeting should things get messy. , after their first job together.]] At the alleyway, Niko takes up a position to watch over Jacob during the meeting. However, much to Jacob's surprise, three rival Yardies arrive rather than the expected one. They begin shooting at Jacob, but are killed in the crossfire of Jacob and Niko. A fourth Yardie appears on the roof, but is shot dead by Niko. After the failed assassination attempt on him, Jacob asks Niko to drive him back to the Homebrew Café. After they arrive at the café, Jacob gives Niko his phone number, hoping to stay in contact with him. Missions Some time after their first meeting, Niko arrives at Little Jacob's Apartment to receive more work. Jacob comes out his apartment, and tells Niko about an attempt to make peace with some of his and Badman's rivals, as well as making a drug deal with them. However, Jacob does not trust the dealers to remain peaceful. The two drive to an apartment on Saratoga Avenue in Willis. The dealers try to rob Jacob, but fail and attempt to escape; but are taken down by Niko. Understanding that the deal was a trap, Niko and Jacob head to Savannah Avenue in Meadows Park, where the rest of the dealers live. Niko and Jacob storm into the house, killing the dealers. With the dealers dead, they head back to the Homebrew Café. After a few days, in which Niko has begun working for the Russian Mafia, Jacob sends him a message asking him to come over his apartment for more work. Entering the apartment, Niko is pinned down by Badman, who mistook Niko for an intruder. After a proper introduction between the two, Badman and Jacob explain to Niko that they have a rivalry with a group of drug dealers moving in on their territory. They send Niko to eliminate the dealers, who are located in Fortside, Bohan. Niko follows the dealer into an apartment building. Inside, Niko kills the dealer and his two suppliers. After completing the job, Niko phones Jacob to tell him about his success. Subsequently, Jacob begins hanging out with Niko and the two begin to become friends rather than merely associates in crime. After becoming close friends with Niko, Jacob will offer to sell him weapons, ammunition, and armor. Drug deliveries After completing Jacob's missions, he calls Niko and asks if he would like to continue working for him and Badman. Niko agrees, and Jacob offers drug delivery side-missions. Every time Niko accepts a job, Jacob leaves him a beater car loaded with drugs, and has him drive it to clients or drop-off locations. During some deliveries, Niko is ambushed by either the police or a rival gang. After completing the tenth delivery, Jacob informs Niko that the LCPD are cracking down and they can no longer send him to deliver drugs. However, he and Badman decide to reward Niko with a unique Huntley Sport, decorated in the colours of the Jamaican flag. Dimitri's betrayal After Niko kills Mikhail Faustin under the orders of Dimitri Rascalov, the two decide to meet at a warehouse near the docks in Broker, so Dimitri can pay Niko for the hit. Afterwards, Jacob phones and upon hearing about the meeting, decides to serve as Niko's backup in case Dimitri betrays him. Niko meets Jacob around the back of the warehouse. Jacob's suspicions are proven to be right; Dimitri reveals he has allied himself with Ray Bulgarin, an old nemisis of Niko's, and the two attempt to murder Niko, resulting in a large shootout. Jacob helps Niko to kill the Russian mobsters, but Dimitri and Bulgarin escape as soon as the police arrive. Jacob and Niko manage to escape the warehouse as well, and Niko drives Jacob back to the Homebrew Café. During the drive, Niko vows to kill Dimitri and Bulgarin, while Jacob assures him that they will pay for trying to kill them. In the next mission, Dimitri and Bulgarin set both Roman's apartment and taxi depot on fire, driving both him and Niko out of the borough of Broker and into Bohan. After the incident, Jacob sends a text message to Niko regarding the latest events. Elizabeta Once in Bohan, Niko begins to work with Elizabeta Torres, a drug baroness in Liberty City, whom he met through Mallorie Bardas. After Niko protects Packie McReary during a drug deal for her, Jacob calls Niko to ask if he works for Elizabeta, and tells him that she is a rather good employer and even Badman is afraid of her. Jacob later briefly works with Elizabeta, trying to help her in selling some cocaine to the Spanish Lords. However, they and their associates, The Angels of Death, rip them off. Elizabeta accuses Jacob of orchestrating the betrayal, which he loudly denies. Mid-argument, Elizabeta calls Niko in an effort to diffuse the situation, as she cannot understand what Jacob is saying. Niko arrives at Elizabeta's apartment, stopping the argument between her and Jacob. After hearing the situation, Niko heads to the Old Hospital on Colony Island while Jacob heads to their meeting point in an alley in Chase Point. Niko clears the hospital of gangsters and bikers before getting the drugs, but police descended on the area, forcing him to flee. After meeting Jacob in the alley, the two are confronted by Michelle, Niko's girlfriend, who reveals herself to be an undercover government agent who was tasked with watching Niko. Michelle takes the cocaine whilst Niko and Jacob part ways. Jacob also calls Niko during Elizabeta's last mission, asking him if he wants to hang out with him, but Niko declines the offer, as he was tasked with bringing the corpses of Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton to a doctor in Broker, saying that he's currently hanging out with two other friends. Working for United Liberty Paper Betrayed by his girlfriend, Niko begins to work for a government agency called United Liberty Paper. Niko's contact in the agency begins to send Niko to eliminate various Russians throughout the city. In the contact's last mission, he sends Niko to eliminate the Russian businessman Eduard Borodin, who has been financing terrorist groups. The contact decides to send Jacob along as well in order to support Niko. Jacob and Niko take a Maverick helicopter (which was stolen by Niko in the contact's previous mission), and track down Borodin's Maverick, flying over Algonquin. In order to not hurt any citizens, the two follow Borodin out to sea, where Jacob pulls a Rocket Launcher and destroys Borodin's helicopter, killing the target in the process. Niko then flies Jacob to the helitours helipad. Ending Jacob appears in both endings of Grand Theft Auto IV: Deal and Revenge. In both endings he plays a similar role. Deal Near the end of the game, Roman decides to marry his girlfriend Mallorie, while Niko decides to work once more with Dimitri, in order to get more money for Roman and himself. Jacob, alongside Badman, attends Roman's wedding, meeting Niko and Roman's other friends there. After the ceremony, an unnamed Russian man arrives, attempting to murder Niko. Niko struggles with him, and after firing a stray shot, succeeds in forcing the pistol back and shooting the assassin in the head. Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Losing his temper, Niko begins to shoot and kick the killer's corpse, but Jacob stops him, saying that they will find Dimitri and his associate Jimmy Pegorino and make them pay. The following day, Jacob calls Niko, telling him that he found two members of the Pegorino Crime Family. Niko and Jacob follow Pegorino's men to the abandoned Alderney Casino. Pegorino's men begin to shoot at them, causing Jacob and Niko to hide behind their car. While Jacob is willing to fight the mobsters, Niko wants to deal with them alone, asking Jacob to bring a transport instead; Jacob then runs away from the casino. After Niko fights his way through the casino, witnessing Dimitri execute Pegorino, Niko chases him on a boat, while Dimitri is in a helicopter. Jacob then arrives in an Annihilator, and Niko jumps off the boat to the helicopter. The two continue their pursuit of Dimitri. Both helicopters crash onto Happiness Island, leading Niko to chase Dimitri down on foot. After finishing off Dimitri, Niko and Jacob leave the island. Revenge Near the end of the game, Roman decides to marry his fiancée Mallorie, while Niko decides to finish off Dimitri, finally avenging all the people that Dimitri betrayed. Jacob, alongside Badman, attends Roman's wedding, meeting Niko and Roman's other friends there. Moments after the ceremony, Jimmy Pegorino, armed with an AK-47, pulls up in a car and begins to shoot at the guests in an attempt to kill Niko. Instead, he accidentally kills Niko's girlfriend, Kate McReary, before escaping the scene. An enraged Niko is calmed down by Jacob and Roman, who promise him that they will find Pegorino. The following day, Jacob calls Niko, telling him he found two members of the Pegorino crime family. Niko, Jacob and Roman follow Pegorino's men to the abandoned Alderney Casino. Pegorino's men begin to shoot at them, leading Jacob and Niko to hide behind their car. While Jacob and Roman are willing to fight the mobsters, Niko wants to deal with them alone, asking Jacob and Roman to bring transport; Jacob and Roman then run away from the casino. After Niko fights his way through the casino, he confronts Pegorino, but he makes his escape. Niko begins to chase him on a motorbike, while Pegorino attempts to escape by speedboat. Jacob and Roman then arrive in an Annihilator, and Niko jumps off the bike mid-air lands and onto the helicopter. The two continue their pursuit of Pegorino. Both the helicopter and the speedboat crash onto Happiness Island, leading Niko to chase Pegorino on foot. After finishing off Pegorino, Jacob, Niko and Roman leave the island. Life after Grand Theft Auto IV Not much is known about how Jacob continued on with his life after the ending of GTA IV. Personality and traits Little Jacob reveals much less about his personal life than other friendship characters. According to Badman during his random encounter, Jacob has a girlfriend that he loves very much and often treats to gifts (which Jacob mentions once himself). Jacob and Badman once had a third friend nicknamed Granddad who could keep Badman calm, but he has since retired back to Jamaica. One of Jacob's best traits is loyalty, as he always stands by Niko and goes out of his way to help him. Jacob is a typical Rastafarian who speaks in Iyaric (terms like "I and I", "Brother" and "Rasta"). During friendship activities, Niko's and Jacob's conversations are often philosophical and the duo discuss their concerns for the people around them. Jacob finds most non-Ital food distasteful (ironically, his first appearance in the game is a brief cutscene outside a Burger Shot outlet and he also likes the food in Cluckin' Bell). His accent is quite difficult to understand, but much easier in comparison on to Badman's near-impenetrable Jamaican patois, so Jacob often acts as an interpreter. He loves reggae music, particularly the radio stations Tuff Gong Radio (an all-Bob Marley station) and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. He mentions being a huge fan of reggae artist Sonny Bradshaw, calling him his "uncle" spiritually. Jacob and Niko also both like Bobby Konders. Jacob constantly smokes cannabis (even during the helicopter chase in Paper Trail), seeing it as "enlightenment", although other times he says he is trying to quit. He often speaks of his concern for Badman smoking too much marijuana and becoming very paranoid (an effect that Jacob does not experience). Jacob blames local marijuana for being unnatural and unhealthy for the brain and admits his own addiction. Jacob confesses that he thinks Badman may turn on him one day in his paranoia. The main reason for this, according to Jacob, is the cocaine trade, which is not supposed to be the business of the true Rasta. Appearance Jacob is a dark-skinned man with long black dreadlocks, which he often has tied back, and a goatee. He often wears black glasses with orange lenses. Throughout the game, Jacob wears three different outfits: *'Casual outfit' - Jacob's regular outfit, which he wears the most. This outfit consists of a large old brown jacket with a black shirt that has a green and yellow flag on it and a pair of beige pants that are lightly held with a black belt. The outfit is completed with beige shoes. *'Second casual outfit' - This outfit consists of a dark-green sleeveless jacket on a green sweater with purple stripes. Jacob is seen wearing this outfit during "The Snow Storm". *'Event outfit' - A rather formal outfit. Similar to the second casual outfit, this outfit consists of a vest on a sweater; only in this outfit, the jacket is black while the sweater is white. This outfit is completed with a pair of black pants and brown shoes. Jacob is seen wearing this outfit during "Mr and Mrs Bellic" and the following mission. Jacob may also be seen wearing this outfit while hanging out and when he meets Niko to sell him weapons. Friendship Following the mission "Shadow", Jacob becomes available as a friend, triggered by a phone call in which he asks Niko to either hang out with him, or to drive him to a certain location. Jacob is the second friend introduced in Grand Theft Auto IV. Jacob is available between 13:00 until 04:00. Similar to the other friends in the game (save for Brucie Kibbutz), there are six activities that the player can do with Jacob: Drink, Eat, Play Pool, Visit a Strip Club, Attend A Show, and Play Darts. Jacob's favorite locations to eat are fast-food restaurants, particularly Cluckin' Bell. Jacob's favorite drinking venue is Club Liberty. At 75% friendship stat, Jacob will offer to sell the player weapons, ammunition, and body armor. Niko can buy Jacob's weapons at a 30% discount rate. Jacob's weapons are unlocked gradually as the game progresses. Weapons Equipped *'Glock' - A common weapon that deals moderate damage. This is one of Jacob's main weapons, and he makes a use of it during "Jamaican Heat" and "Concrete Jungle", against rival drug dealers. Jacob also gives Niko a Glock during the former. *'Micro Uzi' - A small SMG that deals moderate damage, with a high rate of fire and high magazine capacity. Jacob makes use of his Micro-Uzi during "Russian Revolution", against Russian mobsters. He also wields one in both ending missions, but does not make use of the weapon. *'SMG', - A full-sized SMG that deals good damage and high accuracy. Jacob makes use of this weapon during both finale when he's in the Annihilator helicopter. He uses it against either Dimitri's helicopter or Jimmy's boat while Niko is flying the helicopter. *'Pump Action Shotgun' - A shotgun that deals high damage at close range but has a slow rate of fire. Jacob is seen carrying it in the end but he never used it. *'RPG' - A powerful rocket launcher. Jacob uses the weapon only once, during "Paper Trail", in which he kills Eduard Borodin with it. For sale Vehicles .]] *'Virgo' - A 2-door vintage car. The Virgo is Jacob's main vehicle. Jacob owns a unique Virgo with a special maroon-black paint-job. The car is first seen during "Concrete Jungle", driven by Niko and Jacob to eliminate Jacob's rivals. It makes an appearance during "Russian Revolution", as the getaway vehicle. Jacob's Virgo is also seen during "Mr and Mrs Bellic". Jacob also sells different weapons from the trunk of his Virgo. *Jacob has several beater automobiles at his disposal, often lending them to Niko during drug deliveries. These include a 2-door Vigero, a 2-door Sabre, and a 4-door Emperor. *'Huntley Sport' - A luxury 4-door SUV. Jacob owned his gang's modified SUV before giving it to Niko as a reward for completing ten drug deliveries. He also drives this SUV during the mission, A Revenger's Tragedy if the player happens to wreck the provided Cognoscenti. *'Annihilator' - A military attack helicopter. It is unknown how, but Jacob manages to obtain one during the final mission of the game, in both endings, using it to chase down Niko's target to Happiness Island. Murders committed by Jacob Hughes *Eduard Borodin - Killed on orders of the United Liberty Paper Contact. *Unnamed drug dealers - Killed for being enemies to Badman. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *First Date (Cameo) *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle (Boss) *Shadow (Boss) *Drug Delivery (Boss/Voice) *Russian Revolution *Luck of the Irish (Post-mission phone call) *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart (Phone call) *Paper Trail *I'll Take Her (Phone call) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger's Tragedy (Boss, Deal) *Out of Commission (Boss, Revenge) Gallery Trivia *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, Kenny Petrovic calls him 'Small Jacob' instead of 'Little Jacob'. *While doing early missions for Roman, Jacob is the only customer who can be driven in any vehicle. In all other missions, Niko must use one of Roman's Taxis. *Jacob's favorite restaurant is Cluckin' Bell, as he believes it to have the best chicken in town. *Little Jacob is one of the few characters in GTA IV who does not wear a helmet when riding in a motorcycle. However, when he is killed during a friendship activity and the player accepts a pick up request from Jacob at the hospital, he will wear a military-like grey helmet. *Jacob will get drunk if the player goes drinking with him, even though Rastafarians are forbidden from drinking too much alcohol. Rastafarians generally allow themselves to drink in moderation as long as it does not begin to cloud their mind, which drinking activities in GTA IV ''clearly go beyond. *There is a deleted mission in ''Grand Theft Auto IV that is assumed to be given by Jacob, or at least involve him: "Jacob's Ladder." *If the window of the player's car is open while Jacob is inside, smoke from Jacob's marijuana will be seen seeping out of them (this happens anytime Jacob is in a car with Niko and the windows are open). *There is a glitch if Jacob tries to get into a convertible while smoking. As with other characters, Jacob shares many of his animations with Niko, including the animation where he jumps into a convertible without opening the car door. Instead, his arms and head will act as if they were smoking, while his legs act as if they were jumping, leading to an odd animation with no physical logic. * His Most Wanted poster (shown above) incorrectly says Little Jacob is African-American, though he is Jamaican. See Also *Yardies *Real Badman *Homebrew Cafe *Drug Delivery *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic Navigation de:Jacob Hughes es:Little Jacob fr:Little Jacob nl:Little Jacob pl:Jacob Hughes ru:Малыш Джейкоб Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Category:Tritagonists Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob